Episode 235 (14th May 1987)
Plot Debbie takes flowers over to The Vic in preparation for her and DS Rich's engagement party. Angie tells Kathy she is going to pull herself together and get her life back on track. Pete prepares to go to court to learn of his charges for assaulting a police officer. Mary sulks in bed alone as Edie gets her dressed ready to say goodbye to Annie. Arthur's sentencing makes the newspaper headlines. Michelle confides in Lou about Lofty's desire for them to have another child together. Dot learns from Edie that she is planning to take Annie back with her for a while until Mary gets herself sorted out. Sue enjoys spending time with Emine, Murat and Rayif and plans a day birdwatching with them, although her plans are soon scuppered when Mehmet returns out of the blue. Pete returns from court having been fined £200. Mehmet gives Ali and Sue presents for looking after Guizin and the children before taking them back to Turkey with him. Sue gets upset at the realisation Guizin's children will no longer be around. Mary says goodbye to Annie and breaks down as Chris and Edie drive home with her. Magda decorates The Vic ready for Debbie's engagement party; Den compliments her on her work. Lou, Michelle and Pauline prepare to go to Debbie's engagement party with their heads held high. Debbie's engagement party begins and the residents prepare to say their goodbyes to Debbie. Naima asks Dot and Ethel if they have a room they can let to her as she cannot afford the rent in her current flat without Debbie living there. Tom tells Mary he will look after her as her new neighbour and takes her to the party with him, where she asks a builder to get her drunk. Pauline thanks DS West for putting in a good word about Arthur at his trial. Angie finds Den and tells him that she will be moving into the flat above The Dagmar once it has been renovated. Kelvin asks Tina if she will play darts with him; she calls him a pest. Michelle tells Lofty she will have another baby with him. Debbie asks Ali where Sue is and heads to the café to find her. She finds Sue crying. Sue talks to her about when Hassan died, upsetting Debbie. Sue apologises to Debbie and agrees to go to the party to say her goodbyes. Angie is appointed the new manageress of The Dagmar and tells Magda that there will be no customers left at The Vic when The Dagmar opens for business. Kathy and Naima present Debbie with a hostess trolley that the residents had saved up to buy her as a leaving present. She is grateful and thanks her friends for being there for her during her time in Walford. The residents dance to Simon's piano tunes and Debbie and DS Rich kiss, as they prepare to start a new life together. Cast Regular cast *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Den - Leslie Grantham *Mary - Linda Davidson *Chris - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Mr Smith") *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Tom - Donald Tandy *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Angie - Anita Dobson *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Tony - Oscar James *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Rich - Gary Whelan (Credited as "D/S Rich") *Mrs Smith - Eileen O'Brien *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *Tel - Michael Garner *Ray - Bob Hewis *DS West - Leonard Gregory (Credited as "D/S West") *WPC Stewart - Dione Inman *Emine - Pelin Ahmet (Uncredited) *Murat - Ediz Izzet (Uncredited) *Rayif - Billy Hassan (Uncredited) *Gaz - Unknown (Uncredited) *Omo - Unknown (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Debbie Wilkins. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'One thing I will miss will be all my wonderful friends. And I really shall miss you all, you've been like a family to me.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes